


A Well-Deserved Punishment

by tickles_tea



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, Tickling, Ticklish Izaya Orihara, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickles_tea/pseuds/tickles_tea
Summary: Shizuo loved moments like these.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	A Well-Deserved Punishment

Shizuo loved moments like these.

He and Izaya were resting on the couch, Shizuo settled between his boyfriend’s legs and leaning back against his chest. The informant had been doing something on his phone for the past hour or so, and it must have been important because he had been blessedly silent.

Shizuo realized the importance of these moments and tried to enjoy them as much as he could. After all, Izaya was considerably more stingy with physical affection than he was with his taunts and insults. He must have been in a really good mood today since he didn’t so much as blink when Shizuo started caressing the legs caging him in.

Izaya’s loose shorts did little to hide the way pale skin turned to goosebumps under Shizuo’s feather-light touches. He lazily drew circles on Izaya’s inner thighs, curious to see how quickly the skin would react, though this movement provoked a different reaction than he’d expected. A shaky breath sounded from behind him as the muscles tensed beneath Shizuo’s fingers.

Glancing back at his partner, Shizuo raised an eyebrow in silent question. Izaya, however, seemed to be intently focused on his phone. His face was completely neutral except for the very faint blush coloring his cheeks. It would have been hard for most people to notice this crack in the pokerfaced man’s facade, but in the years that they’d been together, Shizuo had learned to catch these little details that revealed Izaya’s true feelings.

This skill had proved to be very useful in their relationship as Izaya still had trouble admitting to certain things, such as how much he really cared about Shizuo’s well-being. His reluctance to voice this had caused some problems in the beginning of this strange thing they developed. Luckily, Shizuo had always been good at seeing through Izaya’s bullshit so it hadn’t been an issue for very long.

Now though, this understanding allowed him to see how flustered his partner was. While Shizuo could admit that he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed-something Izaya liked to remind him of daily-he could easily determine why.

Izaya’s eyes flicked down to Shizuo briefly before returning to the phone. “Did you need something, Shizu-chan?” He said, words straining as he tried to speak in a nonchalant tone.

“Ah, no, sorry.” The blonde responded, not sounding very sorry at all. Shizuo looked away from the informant with a smirk as he resumed his fluttering touches on the now trembling thighs. He made no comment on the soft gasp that escaped Izaya’s mouth nor on the not so subtle squirming as he quickened his pace slightly. He could imagine how the stubborn man behind him was trying to fight down the smile that was surely tugging at his lips.

After a few months of dating, Izaya had grown comfortable with more intimate touches, a change Shizuo had welcomed with open arms. He had initiated physical contact as often as he could, and with this he discovered a secret Izaya had done his damnedest to hide.

_Orihara Izaya was unbelievably ticklish._

Shizuo was hardly surprised to discover that Izaya’s thighs were sensitive; after all, it seemed that the man was ticklish everywhere, and there was really no reason for his thighs to be an exception. Shizuo found it incredibly amusing that Izaya still tried to hide it, even though this particular weakness had been exploited by his partner many times before.

Eager to learn just how sensitive those legs were, Shizuo focused his tickling on Izaya’s inner thighs after noticing that the informant squirmed a little more when he’d lingered there. After only a few moments of the concentrated tickling, Izaya’s writhing started to become more urgent and his legs pushed against Shizuo’s sides in a futile attempt to escape the touches. The blonde’s body, however, kept them open and vulnerable, which said blonde took complete advantage of.

“Shizu-chan, s-stop it. I’m busy,” Izaya said in a shaky tone that was nothing like his usual clear and confident speech. This obvious instability and lack of control still did nothing to keep him from saying, “Maybe I should look into beast-sitters to keep you entertained while I’m working.”

Shizuo brushed off the weak jab and kept his mind on the objective. His goal was to break the seemingly unbreakable man’s composure, and it seemed that such a goal wasn’t as unreachable as one would believe. Apparently deciding that talking was too risky, Izaya remained silent, or as silent as he could be. In a mere couple of seconds, soft, broken giggles started to come free from Izaya’s mouth. They only increased in volume as the tickling persisted, despite Izaya’s best efforts.

“Is something funny, Flea?” Shizuo asked, knowing just how much a teasing comment like that would annoy the other man, especially since he wasn’t able to snark back.

Izaya was fighting a losing battle, a battle Shizuo knew he refused to give in to easily. That is until deft fingers moved a little higher up his thighs. With one particularly sharp jerk of his legs, Izaya was finally reduced to loud, breathless laughs rather than the muffled giggles from before.

“S-STOP IHIHIHIT, YOU PROTAZOAHAHAHAN,” he exclaimed now that he had lost the unspoken competition between them.

Thin hands grasped the back of Shizuo’s shirt and tugged desperately. While Izaya was most certainly a clever individual, all reason seemed to escape him in his haste to make the tortuous touches stop in any way possible. One way he apparently deemed to be possibly successful turned out to be pulling at Shizuo’s hair. His attempt proved to be a failure as his boyfriend only chuckled and carried on with his motions, barely taking notice of the assault on his hair.

Izaya cackled and kicked his leg out when Shizuo gently squeezed the area right above his knee. “FUCK YOU, SHIZU-CHAHAHAN,” was the near immediate response he received for that action.

As much as Shizuo wanted to mess with him more, teasing was the informant’s forte and frankly, he just wanted to enjoy this. If anything, Izaya would likely be affected by his silence just as much as he would his teasing.

Shizuo was brought out of his intense focus by a hard object smashing down on his head. Fingers stilling instantly, the blonde turned to see Izaya, flushed and panting for breath, holding his cellphone above his head. Shizuo was somewhat satisfied to see the moment Izaya realized his mistake. His auburn eyes widened, standing out starkly against his now pale face.

“Shizu-,” he started timidly before he was interrupted by Shizuo’s fingers digging into his thighs with such intensity that he _howled_. He flailed his arms about, phone falling from his hand and onto the ground. “STAHAHAHAH, STAHAHAHAHAP, I’M SOHAHAHAREHEHEHEE,” he tried to stutter out an apology in hopes of mercy, but he could barely get past the beginning of the word before it dissolved into hysteric laughter. Izaya’s thrashing legs didn’t deter Shizuo in the slightest, who continued to wreak havoc on his boyfriend’s thighs with spidering fingers.

It was only when Izaya’s laughter turned silent and his writhing ceased that the blonde’s fingers slowed to an eventual stop. The informant heaved in a deep breath and covered his blushing face with a hand that felt much heavier than it was. Shizuo waited as his boyfriend caught his breath before asking, “Are you okay?”

Izaya lifted his hand to glare at Shizuo before muttering a halfhearted “I hate you.” Shizuo only smiled and turned his body so that he could wrap his arms around his partner’s waist. They both knew the statement was a pathetic attempt to salvage whatever pride Izaya had left. They also knew that he’d had way too much anyway.

It must have been that pride mixed with too much confidence that allowed the breathless man to murmur an exasperated, “Maybe we need to sign you up for obedience classes too,” before he was faced with merciless-and much deserved-tickling once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! My first fic posted haha
> 
> If you’re interested in more stories like this, you can find me at https://tickles-tea.tumblr.com/ ^^


End file.
